It is known that aromatic polymers have excellent characteristics in electrical characteristics, optical characteristics, heat resistance, mechanical characteristics, and the like, and hence are useful as advanced functional materials such as conductive materials, photoelectric transfer materials, luminescent materials, nonlinear optical materials, battery materials, electronic part materials and automobile materials. Among them, intensive researches have been conducted on EL materials, and there are known polymeric compounds such as polythiophene, polyfluorene, and polyparaphenylene derivatives (Non-Patent Document 1).
Recently, Yokozawa et al have reported a method for producing an aromatic polymer by polycondensation of an aromatic compound having two reactive substituents in the presence of an Ni catalyst or a Pd catalyst (Non-Patent Documents 2 and 3, and Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, Non-Patent Document 4 discloses a method for producing a block copolymer having two kinds of blocks comprising thiophene units by polycondensation of two aromatic compounds having thiophene as basic structure and differing in only substituents in the presence of an Ni catalyst.    Non-Patent Document 1: Progress in Polymer Science, 2003, 28, 875    Non-Patent Document 2: Macromolecules, 2004, 37, 1169    Non-Patent Document 3: J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2006, 128, 16012    Patent Document 1: WO2006-088217 A1    Non-Patent Document 4: Macromolecules, 2005, 38, 8649